Amber Eyes
by Minatu-chan and Mooseley
Summary: After a fox attack in the middle of a gathering, the three Clans had finally settled back into a peaceful routine, but there were mistakes made that will breed an evil unlike these cats have ever faced before. The Traitor's Story... AU: LeafClan, FireClan and SandClan.
1. ALLEGIANCES

**Okay, so I'm super excited about this little fic because I've been working on it super-duper hard and I promise each chapter is longer than the last! I'm writing this for the challenge "A Traitor's Story" in WillowClan...**

_**Disclaimer-**_**I don't own Warriors.**

**Onwards~**

* * *

"_I didn't want kits, Littlestep," an ginger she-cat hissed softly to a black tom. His yellow eyes flashed as she continued, "And I'm not going to take care of either of them."_

**ALLEGIANCES**

**FireClan**

**Leader:** Falconstar – mottled brown tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Amberstripe – ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Littlestep – small, black tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Graypaw_

Warriors

Russetheart – russet tom with white underbelly, brown eyes

Smoketail – dark gray tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice:Emberpaw_

Mistysky – pale gray tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Nightcloud – black she-cat with white paws, yellow-green eyes

Stormpelt – mottled black and white she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Cloudfur – white tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Dustpaw_

Apprentices

Emberpaw – russet tome with white spots and brown eyes

Graypaw – gray, tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Dustpaw – dark gray, tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Queens

Fawnspots – ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

_Spiderkit and Elmkit_

Elders

No-eyes – brown and white tom

Mousefang – gray she-cat with yellow eyes

**LeafClan**

**Leader:** Reedstar – dark brown, tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Sparrowfur – brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelwing – gray she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Hailpaw_

Warriors

Dappledpelt – calico she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Mothpaw_

Branchclaw – brown tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Swiftpaw_

Darkstorm – dark gray tom with yellow-green eyes

_Apprentice: Snakepaw_

Seednose – light brown, tabby tom with green eyes

Stripedflower – ginger she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Creampaw_

Icetail – light gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Slatepaw_

Mapleflower – brown she-cat with green-blue eyes

Apprentices

Hailpaw – gray, tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mothpaw – light brown tom with green eyes

Creampaw – white and gray, tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Snakepaw – gray tom with amber eyes

Slatepaw – blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Swiftpaw – dark gray and white tom with amber eyes

Elders

Jaywing – blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**SandClan**

**Leader:** Honeystar – gold colored she-cat with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Frostfoot – pale gray tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Doveheart – gray, tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Redtail – russet tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Speckledpaw_

Duskfur – mottled gray she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Brackenclaw – dark brown, tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Beechpaw_

Duckflight – light gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices

Speckledpaw – calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Beechpaw – dark brown tom with green eyes

Queens

Gingerstripe – ginger, tabby she-cat with amber eyes _(Grasskit, Owlkit, Adderkit)_

**Cats Outside of Clans**

Sunny – light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Finch – gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Viper – dark gray tom with amber eyes

_The trees shiver at the sight of cold, unforgiving amber eyes. A heart has been led astray._

* * *

**Thanks for glancing over this bit... Oh! And the Cats Outside of my Clans were created by Starlight Warrior 1092. (Thank you for letting me adopt them! I will try to do them justice!)**

**Review if you like, or go ahead and click over to the next chapter!**

**~Minatu-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yay! Chapter 1! I really love SandClan...**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own Warriors.**

**onwards!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Beechpaw let out a small yawn, looking around at the empty apprentice's den. At least, it was empty besides him and his sister. Careful not to awaken his sister, Beechpaw lifted himself up onto his paws and padded up to his mentor, who was stretching near the warrior's den. Brackenclaw turned to Beechpaw with a yawn, shaking his head lightly.

"You ready for a patrol?" Brackenclaw asked, his amber eyes still clouded with sleep. Beechpaw slowly nodded. He was practically asleep on his paws.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Beechpaw yawned.

"Well then, we better hop to it before sun high," a soft meow of amusement came from behind the two toms. Honeystar's amber eyes were shining despite how early it was. Beechpaw gazed at her for a moment before nodding. Brackenclaw gave a grunt of response, beginning to pad forward. The three cats set out into SandClan territory, and Honeystar padded alongside Brackenclaw. She began a soft, light-hearted conversation with him as they traversed through the morning dew covered grass. Beechpaw idly listened to the two.

"How old are your kits now?" Honeystar asked, her amber eyes twinkling with a certain warmth. It wasn't odd for other Clans to remark on just how young the beautiful leader was.

"Three moons, their favorite pastime is getting under-paw," Brackenclaw purred happily. He loved talking about his little bundles of fluff.

"It sounds like I might just get an excuse to have an apprentice myself," Honeystar meowed happily. Brackenclaw practically glowed at the thought of Honeystar training one of his kits.

"You just might," Brackenclaw concurred. Beechpaw let out a soft sigh. He never really understood all that warrior-talk. He was just happy to stretch his legs under the warm, morning sun.

The patrol approached the LeafClan border. A fat brook swelled between the two territories. It was quite the helpful boundary. LeafClan cats never felt the urge to swim across the border to SandClan territory. The cats had to make sure nonetheless. A repugnant scent found its way to Beechpaw's nose and he cringed, flattening his ears against his head.

"LeafClan is so _gross_," Beechpaw muttered. Honeystar let out a _mrrow_ of amusement.

"They just smell different, Beechpaw," she meowed. Brackenclaw shook his head, feeling a bit embarrassed by his apprentice.

"They probably marked their borders recently," Brackenclaw commented, shifting the conversation back to the proper topic. Beechpaw watched his mentor carefully, making sure to remember his deduction. Honeystar nodded.

"Then we better check the rest of the border," she told them. The cats followed the brook until grew thin in a rockier area. Even a LeafClan cat could jump across the stream at that point. Brackenclaw carefully checked the border before dutifully marking a tree that hung over the water. Beechpaw gazed into the water, his green eyes chasing the silver fish hungrily. His paws itched to immerse themselves in the cool water. There was nothing more wonderful than trekking through the marshy lands before a dip in the pond or the brook Beechpaw was crouched beside.

"Come on, Beechpaw," Brackenclaw meowed, his whiskers twitching, "You can hunt later." Beechpaw slowly tore his eyes away from the clear water, quickly padding after his mentor. Beechpaw was essentially dragging his tail behind him in disappointment. Honeystar couldn't imagine a funnier sight.

When the patrol was returning to camp, they ran into Redtail and Speckledpaw, Beechpaw's sister. The calico apprentice had a toad hanging from her jaws, tail tip flicking slightly.

"Beechpaw! I caught a toad!" Speckledpaw meowed around the toad's legs. Beechpaw's ears perked up.

"Looks like it was quite the challenge," he replied. Mud covered Speckledpaw's coat. Speckledpaw shone with pride. It was one of her first kills, and toads were quite the rare treat. Redtail looked amused as the two apprentices bumped shoulders, disappearing into their own conversation.

"Honeystar," Redtail greeted the SandClan leader in a soft tone. The golden she-cat turned to Redtail, her amber eyes flashing with emotion.

"Hello, Redtail," Honeystar meowed. Brackenclaw snorted softly to himself.

"Let's leave the romance for when I'm not around," he told the two cats. Honeystar let out an amused purr.

"I'm sure Gingerstripe would agree," she replied. Brackenclaw gave her a glare, but Honeystar promptly ignored it.

Beechpaw dug his claws into the dirt, kicking up a few clumps of dirt. He shook out his short, spiked pelt.

"Race you to camp," he challenged Speckledpaw, who's ears perked up at the mention of a race. Beechpaw twitched his whiskers at her and took off. Speckledpaw streaked after him, yowling a few sharp retorts about "cheating".

* * *

**Reviews would be really awesome!**

**~Minatu-chan**


	3. Chapter 2

**I've started favoring having two different perspectives for each chapter... They usually have something to do with the upcoming chapter, so... Bluh.**

_**Disclaimer-**_** I don't own Warriors.**

**Onwards!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Snakepaw had always disliked how crowded LeafClan seemed to be. In green-leaf, when he and Slatepaw were born, the nursery was home to several other kits already. He could barely wiggle without hitting someone or even end up being stepped on. The older kits had a tendency to step on his tail or even trip over him. When Snakepaw finally moved out of the nursery, the crowd seemed to simply move with him. Every morning that he didn't wake up on his own, he was stinging in a spot where some cat had just prodded him or stepped on him. Someone always had dawn patrol. Snakepaw sometimes even found himself, begrudgingly, wishing he'd been born into a different clan so he wouldn't have to deal with stepping on or tripping over paws or vice versa.

Mothpaw had dawn patrol that morning. Snakepaw barely escaped the apprentices' den before the fat, fumbling tom awakened. In a way, Snakepaw enjoyed being up in the morning long before any of the other cats were. He could watch the sun crawl up over the tall grass in LeafClan territory. Snakepaw stretched, yawning quietly to himself, and Mothpaw staggered out of the apprentices' den, a hiss following after him. Apparently Mothpaw had stepped on Slatepaw again. Snakepaw assumed he hadn't tried avoiding the incident either, no matter how scary Slatepaw might be later when she finally caught Mothpaw.

Seednose, Dappledpel and Mapleflower were already waiting on Mothpaw. Mapleflower spared Snakepaw a glance. Her green-blue eyes glowed with a curious expression. Snakepaw yawned again, and Mothpaw shook out his fur, his tubby belly jiggling around him. Mothpaw then padded forward to join the three cats.

"Snakepaw..." Mapleflower meowed his name to call the young tom's attention to her, "Would you like to join the patrol?" Her eyes twinkled with a small smile. Snakepaw yawned again. He didn't particularly want to join them, seeing as he preferred to spend his mornings alone. However, going on a dawn patrol wasn't a bad idea either.

"Alright," Snakepaw answered after a long moment, padding toward the group. Seednose nodded, then led the patrol out into the grass. The tall, golden stalks quickly closed around their bodies, making Seednose almost invisible, as he was the furthest away from Snakepaw. Snakepaw padded alongside Mothpaw, who apparently did not know how to walk quietly. It felt like the ground was thundering beneath the tubby, brown tom's large paws. Snakepaw couldn't believe that Dappledpelt ignored it, or worse, just didn't notice. In fact, Dappledpelt was quietly talking to Mapleflower. When the cats broke through the cover of the grass, they were at a brook which marked the border between LeafClan and SandClan.

Due to the lack of foresight in LeafClan territory, LeafClan cats were known for their ability to scent and hear things long before FireClan cats and definitely before SandClan cats. At the brook, Snakepaw paused to scent the breeze as it flowed past the cats. Seednose and Dappledpelt were checking the border. Snakepaw could smell the scents of prey and some plant that was possibly an herb, along with blood and something faintly familiar, but he couldn't place it. Snakepaw gave Mapleflower a curious look, but didn't voice his question. It was probably nothing.

"What's wrong?" Mapleflower asked, meeting Snakepaw's gaze. Snakepaw shook his head slowly.

"It's nothing," he meowed in reply. Mapleflower nodded, turning back to Dappledpelt and Seednose.

"Shall we head to the FireClan border?" she asked, waiting on the two senior warriors. Seednose nodded to Dappledpelt.

"All clear," Dappledpelt meowed, and the patrol slipped back into the grass. Snakepaw hung back a bit from the group, but kept Mapleflower in sight. Mothpaw fell in stride with Snakepaw.

"It wasn't nothing, was it?" Mothpaw hissed in a low tone. Snakepaw shot him a venomous glare, "You couldn't place it could you?" The fur on Snakepaw's neck stood up on end. He ignored Mothpaw's prying question, quickly catching up to Mapleflower. Snakepaw rarely felt like talking to the other cat.

"So I was right..." Mothpaw muttered to himself. Snakepaw preferred focusing on the task at paw rather than falling to idle chatter with the mouse-brained Mothpaw. Mapleflower took Snakepaw's coming into stride with her as a queue that he wanted to talk to her, and she was more than happy to oblige.

"Darkstorm says you're a great apprentice," Mapleflower meowed, attempting to begin conversation with the stony apprentice.

"I'm sure," Snakepaw remarked drily, completely dismissing the she-cat. Mapleflower looked a bit hurt, but made no attempt to leave his side or talk again.

The patrol came to a massive forest that did a fair job of blocking out the sunlight. It towered over the five cats. Although dark and uninviting at first glace, Snakepaw figured it was more similar to LeafClan territory than most LeafClan cats thought it was. Dappledpelt was showing Mothpaw how to check the border, since it was easier when there was actually landmarks for the border. Then Seednose caught wind of the approaching FireClan patrol.

"FireClan," he warned gently. Dappledpelt quickly moved Mothpaw away from the FireClan border with her multicolored tail. Mothpaw fell back onto his butt, and Snakepaw couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

A mottled black and white she-cat approached, following her was a russet tom and a small, black she-cat. Dappledpelt stiffened, and Mapleflower narrowed her eyes. Snakepaw stood back, already gauging that it wasn't going to be a fair fight. FireClan had a smaller patrol. The FireClan cats seemed to mirror their tense appearance, but when Snakepaw looked to Seednose, the light brown tom was completely relaxed. Seednose held his tail high, his green eyes smiling at the FireClan cats.

"Stormpelt, Russetheart and... Nightcloud, right?" he meowed. The mottled she-cat, obviously Stormpelt, relaxed visibly when her yellow-green eyes met Seednose's kind, green ones.

"Seednose," the she-cat replied, her black and white fur laying down. Mapleflower turned to Seednose in confusion, but Dappledpelt let out a soft purr of appreciation.

"I heard we chased a rabbit into your paws last sun," Seednose continued jovially.

"You did," Russetheart nodded. Seednose nodded back, his eyes closed. Then he glanced at the patrol with him and flicked his tail in the direction that FireClan had come in.

"Well, we must be off. Duty calls," Seednose meowed, and the FireClan cats nodded in acknowledgment. Seednose padded on ahead, and the rest of the LeafClan patrol followed after. Mothpaw stared at Seednose with wide eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked. Snakepaw's ears perked up, since he happened to be curious as well. Dappledpelt purred.

"Seednose is the friendliest cat in the whole forest," she meowed. Mothpaw looked at his mentor.

"But what does that have to do with making everyone act like we're friends?" Mothpaw questioned, not seeming to understand what Dappledpelt meant, and Mapleflower shook her head lightly.

"Everyone knows me, and I make a point of knowing everyone," Seednose answered, "Familiar faces aren't that scary." Mothpaw stared at the small tom in awe. Snakepaw was impressed. He'd never really noticed Seednose moving about during a gathering. Dappledpelt purred again, bumping her shoulder against Seednose's and the tom seemed to smile at her.

X

Spiderkit batted a fallen leaf with her paws. It crunched and crumpled as Spiderkit chased it across the FireClan camp. Mistysky caught the playful kit by her scruff, carrying her back over to the nursery.

"Spiderkit, running around like that could get a cat hurt," Mistysky meowed. She gave the fluffy kit a quick lick on the forehead before padding off to join a hunting patrol. The she-cat still acted like she was Spiderkit and Elmkit's mother. Spiderkit thought that was silly of Mistysky. She and Elmkit didn't have a mother or a father. They had each other, and that was, at times, more than enough for Spiderkit. Elmkit was a big, lazy bum but she loved him. Elmkit was probably napping or doing something else that involved moving as little as possible. Spiderkit crouched again, eyes on a shaking leaf. She leaped forward, tumbling into the bush. She rolled right through the leaves and over the roots. Finally, Spiderkit rolled right out of FireClan camp.

Spiderkit looked around with wide eyes. The trees were gigantic, and they stretched high into the sky. In fact, it was barely seen beyond the massive tree limbs and their fat, orange and red leaves. Spiderkit gazed at the giant forest in awe. Slowly she stood up onto her paws. Some of the grass was tall enough to brush her underbelly, and it tickled. Spiderkit padded a couple steps forward, but then decided it all was a bit to overwhelming for her. She turned tail and returned through the bush. She found Elmkit, snuggling up right next to him, shivering with excitement.

* * *

**It'd be interesting to eventually see you guys' guesses as to who is our traitor because I'm not telling. But it's one of the main characters, almost all of which have been established. There's one more... well, _two_ more if we count our outsider.**

**Please Review!**

**~Minatu-chan**


End file.
